


February 29

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Germany, Leap Year, Love, M/M, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Fuji's twentieth birthday and he's looking forward to celebrating with his friends. Unfortunately, Tezuka is in Europe and can't join in. Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 29

Though it had been particularly cold outside today, the sun managed to escape the clouds for a moment. Tezuka checked his watch for the third time this hour. In Germany it was still in the late afternoon, but it was one minute to midnight in Japan right now. He took his phone and dialled Fuji’s number.

“Hello.” Fuji’s familiar voice.

“It’s me, Tezuka.”

A soft laugh. “Yes, I know.”

Tezuka checked his watch once more. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you out celebrating?” Tezuka asked.

“No, just in bed.” Fuji paused. “I wish you were with me.”

Tezuka sat down on a bench. “Yes.”

“Are you ready for your tournament?” Fuji asked.

“I am prepared. It starts on Tuesday.”

“You will do fine.”

Tezuka expected Fuji would say more, but it remained quiet on the other side of the line.

“I am sorry I can’t be there on your birthday,” Tezuka said.

“It can’t be helped.” Fuji sighed.

“What is it?”

“You’ve never been with me on my birthday,” Fuji said. “This tournament is important to your career, I know, but I wish you were here.”

Tezuka wasn’t sure of what to say. Last year he had not been there on the 28th of February either, when Fuji’s family would usually arrange something if it wasn’t a leap year. Not being there on the 29th of February was worse, as it happened so rarely.

“Kunimitsu?”

“I should not have signed up for this tournament,” Tezuka said.

“You did not sign up, you were asked. And you were right to go. Just promise me we will be together when I turn 24.”

“That’s four years.”

“At least I know you’ll have to stay with me until then.” Fuji probably smiled by now. “Let’s talk again tomorrow, I mean, after we have both slept.”

“Okay. Of course.”

“Have a nice evening.”

“Sleep well.”

Still holding his phone, Tezuka put his hands on his knees. He had always thought it was a bit unlucky that Fuji only had a real birthday once every four years.

He stared at his phone and imagined Fuji alone in their large bed, trying to fall asleep.

*

Fuji waved goodbye at his class. It consisted of young kids whose parents did not have enough money to afford a cram school. Once a week, he helped them with their English and Japanese.

When he had come in, they had sung Happy Birthday. All of them had brought apples, since they knew he liked them, so he left with a large sack.

Before that, his mother and siblings had treated him to a nice lunch. It was a busy day, all in all, but he enjoyed it. His next stop was Eiji’s apartment. A few of his friends would gather there, to celebrate.

The kitchen shared a space with the one room in it. At night, Eiji would roll out his futon to sleep there as well, but it held enough space for a small party if they all sat on the floor.

“Happy Birthday, Fuji!” Eiji hugged him. “What’s with the apples?”

“Got them as presents. Do you want one?” Fuji put them down and took off his shoes.

“Maybe Tachibana can make apple pie. He said he was going to cook something.”

“He doesn’t need to go through all that trouble.” Fuji waved at Ann and Kawamura, who had already sat down behind the low table.

“How are your courses?” Fuji asked her, after they had congratulated him. He sat down at the table, with his back towards the door.

“I like most of them, but criminal law is more boring than I thought it would be.” Ann squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, but smiled.

“It’s great that you want to be a police officer,” Kawamura said. “I know who to call then if I ever have trouble at the restaurant.”

She laughed. “I am just in my first year.”

“Did Tezuka call yet?” Eiji asked from the kitchen.

“Yes, at midnight.”

“You must miss him,” the redhead added.

Fuji nodded, but did not want to elaborate. After a short silence, Kawamura handed him a cactus with a ribbon on it. “It’s not much, but…”

A smile formed on Fuji’s face. “Thank you. I love pincushion cacti. ”

“I almost bought one of those as well,” Ann said. “But we got you something else.”

The door was knocked, and in strode her brother. Carrying two plastic bags with ingredients, he barely had time for a ‘happy birthday’, before he took over the kitchen.

As he started cutting vegetables, Momoshiro came in. In the next half hour, conversations were constantly disrupted by new arrivals.

“We were thinking of throwing you a surprise party.” Eiji looked for a place to put Saeki’s shoes. “But we knew you would see right through that.”

Soon, it was getting rather cramped around the table. Kaidou and Eiji turned a plastic box upside down to create extra space for their drinks.

“That smells really good.” Momoshiro stuck his nose in the direction of the kitchen.

“It’s just pasta,” Tachibana replied. “But I hope you’ll all like it.”

“You are too modest,” Fuji said. “Your cooking is always excellent.”

Happy with the compliment, Tachibana continued with his work. Playing cards came out. Momoshiro and Saeki tried to show off some tricks. Fuji could not help but miss Tezuka on this day. Still, being amongst his chattering friends, Fuji felt content and appreciated.

Eiji’s sister arrived just as Tachibana served dinner, and for a few minutes quiet reigned, as they stuffed themselves.

“Taka-san,” Momoshiro started, after he had swallowed his last bite. “Where’s the sushi?”

“Don’t be rude.” Kaidou frowned. “We’ve enough to eat.”

“No arguing, please,” Fuji said in his sweetest voice, when Momoshiro opened his mouth to talk back.

It closed immediately, and he was pleased that he still had that kind of pull over them.

The door was knocked.

“Ah, that will be Oishi.” Eiji happily ran to the door. “He’s got the cake, so don’t turn around, Fuji.”

To accommodate them, Fuji closed his eyes. He heard Oishi whisper something to Eiji, but could not make out what it was. Expectations heightened, he wondered about the cake.

Someone knelt down behind him. It should have been Oishi, but his senses told him something different. The sound of those movements was too familiar…too…

“Syusuke.”

He whirled around and faced Tezuka. Eyes widening, he just stared.

“Happy Birthday,” Tezuka said quietly.

For a moment the world and people around them seized to exist for Fuji. He fell into his arms, and let himself be embraced.

“Woa!” Ann let out.

Eiji’s sister chuckled, Oishi smiled and Eiji yelled: “Surprise!”

Letting go of Tezuka, a little afraid that he would not appreciate such overt display of affection in company, Fuji looked at him. “How did you get here?”

Luckily, he did not look uncomfortable. “I booked a ticket for an evening flight. I’ve been home shortly to see my family and then came here.”

“So, you hadn’t planned this beforehand?”

He shook his head. “After talking to you, I realized I couldn’t miss your birthday again.”

“I am glad even Fuji Syusuke can be surprised,” Eiji cut in. “Tezuka called me this afternoon to ask what your plans were.”

“I have to get back early tomorrow,” Tezuka said.

“There’s still some food left.” Tachibana got up to fill another plate.

“Thank you.”

After that Fuji could not stop smiling. He watched Tezuka finish his food. They sat closely together as people handed him gifts and then presented him with the actual cake.

His hand was on Tezuka’s knee most of the time. Neither of them spoke much, but they enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the party.

“Where will you stay tonight?” Fuji asked, as other people’s laughter filled up the room.

“I’ve booked a hotel at the end of this street.” Tezuka gave him a lingering look. “I hope you will accompany me there.”

“You need to ask?” Fuji whispered.

“Anyone up for karaoke?” Eiji asked loudly.

“It’s a weekday,” Tachibana said. “Most of us have classes tomorrow.”

“We can go on Friday,” Oishi suggested.

Most of them agreed to this plan and started to get up.

Fuji made an elegant bow. “Thank you all for coming. I am very happy with my presents.”

They greeted everybody at the door and waited until just Oishi and Kikumaru were left.

“I am glad you had a nice birthday,” Eiji said. “I hope I can be there for your next one as well.”

“Of course,” Fuji said. “Both of you.”

This made Oishi smile as well.

“We’ll be going.” Tezuka nodded. “Thank you.”

After Eiji’s apartment door closed behind them, Tezuka took his hand and squeezed it.

*

Despite the cost of the ticket and fact that he would be very tired on Sunday evening, Fuji’s startled smile as he recognized him, had made it all worth it to Tezuka.

Now, Fuji was kneeling down on the hotel bed. Slowly, he undressed, offering ever more of his beautiful body to Tezuka’s gaze. This made Tezuka even more convinced that he had done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad it's one of those rare days on which Fuji celebrates his birthday. I hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
